Memories
by CathyD
Summary: SPD After sharing a piece of her childhood, Syd finds someone who's more than willing to help her relive that special memory, while making a few new ones. SS


Memories  
By Cathy

Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, do you think that they would have been together on the show? Yeah, thought so.

Rating: K

Summary: I was given the following prompt, and told to go with it: "Teddy Bears, pink roses, a pond, ice skating, and Syd and Sky." This is what came from it. Thanks Kim!

- - - - - - - - -

As she sat watching the people ice skating on the pond, she sighed, wishing she was out there too. She smiled, remembering the last time she'd skated. She had been nine, and her family had all gone. That had been the last time her family had done something together like that before her life had gotten hectic with her modeling, music and Olympic training.

She didn't notice the person coming toward her, she was so focused on watching, so was surprised to feel someone sit down beside her. Turning, she saw her friend and partner, and smiled. "All clear?"

"Yep. What's so interesting out there?" Sky had seen the look on her face, and wondered about it.

Syd turned back to watch the skaters again. "Just watching, and remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"The last time I got to ice skate." She gave him a brief description of her memory, and sat there with a smile. "I miss doing that stuff, ya know? The simple things. We had so much fun that day, and it was all doing something so simple."

"I know what you mean. We used to do stuff like that before my Dad died." Sky liked seeing her smile, and decided to do something to bring back her smile. "I'll be right back."

She watched as the Red Ranger got up and headed towards the pond. She wondered what he was up to briefly, before returning her attention again to the skaters. About ten minutes later Sky returned, and the two headed back out to finish their patrol.

"Do you have any plans tonight Syd?"

"Nope. Z and I were just gonna stay in and hang out. Why?"

"Well, would you like to go do something?" He was a little nervous, and when she looked at him, he quickly said, "We can ask Z and Bridge, and even Jack and Ally if they'd like to come with us."

To say that Syd was surprised, would be an understatement. She couldn't believe that Sky had just asked her out. "Are you asking me as a friend, or is this a _date_ date?"

"Well, would you like it to be a date?" he looked at her with a hopeful expression.

She gave him a gentle smile and replied, "Yeah, I think I would." She and Sky had gotten to be pretty close the last few months, and if she was honest with herself, she was beginning to have more than friendly feelings for the Red Ranger. "What do you have in mind for tonight?"

"Well, it's not fancy, but will be pretty chilly, so wear something warm."

"Dress warmly -check." She grinned.

They finished their patrol and headed back to the Academy. They walked to the Common Room, where they separated ways, with plans to meet back in the Common Room at 6pm after they were both off duty.

- - - - - - - - -

As 6 o'clock rolled around, Syd found herself curious as to what Sky had planned. It wasn't often that the Red Ranger initiated any outings, let alone asked her for a date, so she was eager to see what they'd be doing.

Walking into the Common Room, she grinned when she saw her friends sitting around. Jack and Ally were sitting on the couch across from Bridge and Z, the two couples laughing at something Boom had just said.

"Hey Syd," this came from Bridge when he saw her standing there.

"Hey Bridgey." She walked on over to stand behind the couch where Jack sat. "Hey Jack." She bent over and gave him a hug around his shoulders, which Jack returned the best he could from the awkward position, then turned to smile at Ally, "Hi Ally."

"Hi Sydney."

"I'm glad you guys could make it. Did Sky give you any details?" As they all shook their heads in the negative, her curiosity grew. It wasn't like Sky to be secretive. "Hmm, all he told me was to dress warmly."

"Same here," came from Z.

"Ditto." Said Jack.

Before anything else could be said, Sky came walking into the room. He smiled when he saw Syd, and headed towards her with his hands behind his back. "Hey guys. Are you all ready to go?" At their nods, he said, "Okay, lets head out then." As Syd turned around, he brought his hands out from behind his back and presented her with what was in them.

Syd gasped at what she saw. "Awwww…..Sky, they're so cute!" He had two tiny teddy bears, dressed in varying shades of pinks and reds, each wearing ice skates, with their arms locked around each other in one hand; and two tiny pink roses held in the other. Taking them from his hands, she brought them closer to her face. "Thank you so much! I love them."

Seeing her reaction, he gave her a pleased smile. "You're welcome. They're actually a hint about what we're going to do." He chuckled when he saw her eyebrows draw together in confusion. "You'll see soon enough."

"Let me just go put these in my room, and I'll be ready to go." Syd was gone for only a moment, and flounced back into the room with a ,"Ready!" With that, they all walked out of the Common Room; the others following Sky, Syd at his side, as he lead them outside.

- - - -

Ten minutes later, they found themselves in the park where Syd and Sky had patrolled earlier in the day. Syd shot Sky a questioning look, to which he simply smiled back. Feeling bold, he reach out and took her hand, leading her in the direction of the pond. He smiled inside when he felt her small hand squeeze his ever so slightly.

The others, having noticed Sky take her hand, all exchanged smiles. They had all noticed the changing relationship between their two friends, and couldn't be happier for them. They would be the first to admit that they were good for each other. Syd helped Sky loosen up, and Sky kept Syd on her toes, constantly challenging her to be her best.

As they got closer to their destination, Syd's eyes lit up. She looked at Sky, only to see him looking at her with a giant grin. "Ice skating?!" She jumped up and down, looking for all the world like a little kid.

Her friends chuckled at her show of enthusiasm. "Ice skating huh? Where'd you come up with this idea?" asked Jack.

"Earlier on patrol, Syd had mentioned the last time she'd been skating. I thought it might be fun for us all to come. You guys can skate, right?" Seeing them all nod in the affirmative, he continued, "It's all paid for, we just have to go get our skates. And they're open till nine, so we have plenty of time to have some fun, and still make it back before lights out."

They all walked over to the stand, and got their skates. Sky and Syd found themselves sitting on a bench away from the others, while they switched their shoes for skates. Syd turned to Sky and placed her hand on top of his to still his movements. When he looked up at her, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sky. No one's ever done something so sweet for me before."

He just gave her his lopsided smile, the one that she loved so much, in reply.

Once they were all done getting laced up, they all headed out onto the pond. While it was safe to say that none of them were professional skaters, they didn't do too badly either. There were a few spills here and there, but there was much laughter too. They stayed until closing, and made plans to come back again soon, before saying good night and going their separate ways; Jack and Ally heading home, and the other two couples heading back to the Academy.

Syd took the initiative this time, and grabbed a hold of Sky's hand, entwining their fingers, while they walked. They had held hands a few times while they were skating, and the tiny Pink Ranger had enjoyed the feeling of his big strong hands. He didn't give any visible acknowledgement of her touch, but after a moment, he squeezed her hand, and she smiled.

Once they arrived back at the Academy, they headed to the Common Room once more. "Thanks for inviting us guys. It really was fun," Z said, before she and Bridge sat down on the couch.

"It was. Glad you guys could go with us on such short notice." Sky replied.

Syd looked up at the Red Ranger, and wondered what would happen next. Since it was their first official "date" would he give her a good night kiss, or simply say the words? Would he be too embarrassed to do either of those things in front of their friends? She glanced over at her friends and saw that they weren't paying any attention to them now, they seemed to only have eyes for each other. She smiled, thinking once again how cute they were together. She felt Sky's eyes on her, and turned to look up at him again. He motioned with his head towards the door, and she gave him a small nod in return.

Still holding her hand, he turned and headed out the door. Soon she found herself up on the roof, overlooking the city below. She loved coming up here, and knew that Sky did as well. The two stood there in silence, just enjoying the view. The night was clear, and they could make out some of the stars even through the bright lights of the city.

"Thanks again Sky. Tonight was wonderful. And thanks for asking the others to come along too. It made it even more special, to have our friends with us."

"You're welcome Syd. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And I have to admit, I did have a good time. It'd been awhile." Sky debated on his next move. He didn't know if he should kiss her, or wait. He knew that he _wanted_ to kiss her, but didn't want to scare her off. What if she didn't really feel that way for him? He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

Seeing the indecision in his eyes, Syd decided to make a small move towards helping him make up his mind. She moved closer to him, only a scant few inches now separating them, turning her face up to look at him, hoping he would see in her eyes that she was more than willing to follow his lead.

He had his answer when he felt Syd shift closer to him, and he turned to look down into her eyes. What he saw there was the deciding factor. Slowly, he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, all too brief kiss. Pulling back they smiled at each other, before he pulled her into an embrace, Syd laying her head on his shoulder.

"If this is what you do for a first date, I can't wait to see what a second one is like," she sighed.

"So, that means you'd like to have another one?"

She nodded into his chest, "Yeah, it's safe to say I'd like another one. I really like you Sky, I have for a while now, and I'd like to see where this goes."

"Me too. So, are you busy Friday night?" he asked, maybe a little too eagerly.

She chuckled, "Nope. I'm free after we get done with the afternoon patrol. Whatcha got in mind?"

"You'll see," he grinned. "It's a surprise."

"I can live with that." She yawned at that moment, and the two realized how late it had gotten. "We'd better head to bed. Six AM training comes awfully early, and our instructor is a real hard-ass." She liked the smile and chuckle she got out of him at that. "Walk me to my room?"

"Sure," he whispered. They walked hand in hand back inside, and headed towards the girl's room. Once there, they stopped and turned towards one another. "I'd really like to kiss you again, but don't know if I should where others can see us," he admitted quietly.

She looked up and down the hallway, and not seeing any signs of life, she reach up on her tip-toes and gave him a swift kiss. It wasn't long enough for either of them, but they knew they couldn't do much more, without possibly being caught, and they didn't want the rumor mill running too crazy yet. They knew there would more than likely be several rumors floating around tomorrow anyway, no need to fuel the fire. Yet.

"Good night Syd. I hope you had as much fun as I did tonight. I'd have to say it's the best first date I've ever had."

"Me too. And I did Sky, it was great. Thank you. Good night. I'll see you in the morning." And with that she reluctantly released his hand and turned to enter her room. After the doors closed, she stood there for a moment, and smiled. She now had a new favorite memory of ice skating, all thanks to Sky. _Who'd have thought he could be so romantic, and sweet_? _Just goes to prove, you never really know what someone's capable of_, she thought.

the end.


End file.
